Sky Chord
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Hitsugaya malas belajar, pokoknya pemalas dalam semua hal. Mungkin wajar, karena dia masih kecil. Tapi, kita kan tidak bisa menjadi anak kecil terus? Special request for Sachie, song fic Sky Chord by Tsuji Shion, Mind to RnR?


**Yaaak..!! Aku jadi semakin suka membuat song fic, wehehehe XDD *PLAAAK* sekalian aku ngerjain request fic dari Sachie :)**

**Okelah, langsung saja yaaa, fic special request by Sachie. Enjoy it..!!**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Always Tite Kubo

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Pairing : HitsuHina

**SKY CHORD**

**

* * *

  
**

"PAGI SEMUANYAAAA..!!" teriak seorang gadis kecil pada semua orang yang ada di rumahnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat mereka semua bising.

"Oh, pagi Hinamori," gumam salah satu dari mereka dengan nada malas dan mata yang berair. Sepertinya anak berambut putih berantakan itu baru bangun. Dia terdiam melihat gadis kecil yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu, sedang tersenyum polos di depannya.

"Apa?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi dengan bingung. Spontan gadis yang bernama Hinamori Momo itu tertawa.

"Hahahaha dasar Shiro-chan, masih suka bangun kesiangan..!!" gumam Hinamori sepertinya dengan nada mengejek. Laki-laki pendek RALAT..!! Sedikit kecil itu mendengus lalu memperhatikan Hinamori dari bawah ke atas. Gadis itu sudah memakai kimono merah putih seragam sekolah shinigami.

"Mau sekolah ya?" tanya laki-laki yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushirou. Hinamori mengangguk kencang dan semangat.

**xXx**

**Sunao na uta ga utaenai**

**Kazari tsuketeshimau kara**

**Itsu kara konna ni raku ni**

**Jibun mamoru koto o oboeta no?**

**-**

_**Aku tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu yang murni**_

_**Karena aku mengakhirinya dengan membuangnya**_

_**Kapan aku akan belajar untuk…**_

_**Melindungi diriku sendiri dengan begitu mudahnya?**_

**xXx**

"Ngapain sih sekolah? Merepotkan," tanya Hitsugaya itu dengan kesal. Hinamori tertawa sejadinya melihat tingkah polos Shiro-chan.

"Tentu saja untuk belajar, gimana sih Shiro-chan? Aku kan mau jadi shinigami..!!" jawab Hinamori lagi dengan bangganya. Hitsugaya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ngapain jadi shinigami? Itu juga merepotkan tahu, pake kidou lha bla bla bla," ketus Hitsugaya. Hinamori geleng-geleng kepala lalu mengusap rambut putih anak itu sampai lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

"Aku jadi shinigami, untuk melindungi orang banyak. Juga untuk melindungi diriku sendiri," jawab gadis berambut coklat itu sambil tersenyum manis. Yang membuat Hitsugaya merona merah tentunya.

**xXx**

**Koutei kara mieru sora**

**Kimi ni wa naniiro ni utsuru?**

**Tada masshiro na kumo demo**

**Toki ni makkuro ni kaetaku naru**

**-**

_**Dari perkarangan sekolah, kau bisa melihat langit**_

_**Apa warna yang mempengaruhimu?**_

_**Hanya awan putih yang bersih tapi,**_

_**Suatu hari kau akan menginginkan mereka menjadi hitam**_

**xXx**

"Kalo gitu, Shiro-chan juga ke sekolah yuk? Biar Shiro-chan juga bisa lihat-lihat, terus kali aja Shiro-chan tertarik ya nggak?" ajak Hinamori yang memperlakukan Hitsugaya seperti anak kecil hilang.

"Nggak mau, ma- WAAAAA..!?" Hitsugaya berteriak kencang begitu menyadari dirinya sudah diseret Hinamori tanpa basa-basi.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju gedung yang sangat besar dengan halaman perkarangan yang luas. Sangat luas, sampai-sampai Hitsugaya sendiri terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Lalu dia melihat ke atas, langit biru terpampang dengan indahnya. Apalagi awan putih yang berarak, benar-benar pemandangan yang simple tapi menyejukkan dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup. Hinamori menghampiri Hitsugaya yang sedang terbengong melihat ke atas.

"Wah, awan putih itu indah sekali yaa," gumam Hinamori. Hitsugaya hanya melirik sebentar ke arah cewek itu, lalu dia kembali melihat ke atas dan duduk.

"Kau menyukainya, Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori yang ikut duduk di sebelah Hitsugaya. Laki-laki putih itu mengangguk terdiam.

"Apa kau tahu, hidup kita sempat seperti awan putih itu?" tanya Hinamori lagi. Hitsugaya tertegun lalu menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Kita yang masih anak-anak, masih bersih, putih, dan bebas seperti awan itu," jelas Hinamori lalu dia menoleh lagi dan mendapati awan hitam yang menandakan mendung di daerah lain dan menunjukkannya pada Hitsugaya.

"Dan saat kita dewasa, kita bisa saja menjadi kotor, hitam, dan terikat karena menyimpan banyak masalah seperti awan hitam itu," gumam Hinamori, raut wajahnya berubah. Lalu kembali ceria dan menepuk punggung Hitsugaya.

"Makanya kita harus belajar menjadi shinigami agar tidak jadi seperti awan hitam itu, Shiro-chaaaan..!!" ujar Hinamori tertawa.

"…….."

**xXx**

**Mikkannai sky chord**

**Mukashi nara atta no ni**

**Nakushita sky chord**

**Dare no sei demo naku jibun**

**-**

_**Ini tidak cukup, perasaan langit**_

_**Walaupun kita bertemu di sini beberapa waktu lalu**_

_**Aku sudah kehilangan perasaan langit**_

_**Ini bukan salah siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri**_

**xXx**

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku berhenti di tengah jalan karena membosankan?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan suara seraknya setelah lama terdiam. Hinamori terlihat berpikir.

"Yaaah, kalau itu sih jangankan aku, langit juga pasti kecewa pada dirimu..!!" tegas Hinamori. Shiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hah? Langit juga?" tanya Hitsugaya. Hinamori mengangguk.

"Iyaaaa, langit selalu di atas dan melihat kelakuan kita. Kalau langit sedih, hujan akan turun dan kalau langit kesal, petir yang akan turun. Yah, bisa dibilang langit itu seperti contoh mudah mewakili perasaan orang lain," jelas Hinamori polos.

"Aku… tidak mengerti," jawab Hitsugaya pelan. Hinamori mendesah pelan.

"Uuuuh, anggap saja aku seperti langitmu..!! Aku akan menangis kalau kau membuatku sedih, dan aku akan marah kalau kau membuatku kesal..!! Seperti ini," Hinamori memukul punggung Hitsugaya dengan kesal lalu tertawa.

"Heeei, sakit nih..!!" gerutu Hitsugaya.

"Hahahaaa..!"

**xXx**

**Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori**

**Taisetsu na mono ga aru no**

**Kitto sore o mitsukerannai mama**

**Otona ni natte yuku nda**

**-**

_**Di sana pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih penting**_

_**Daripada pertumbuhan**_

_**Sementara aku masih tidak bisa mencari itu,**_

_**Aku pasti akan tumbuh besar**_

**xXx**

"Udah ah..!! Nggak lucu..!!" geram Hitsugaya marah. Hinamori menyudahi tawanya, walau terdengar ada yang sedikit dia tahan.

"Ma.. Maaf, hehe," jawab Hinamori pelan. Hitsugaya mendengus dan kali ini sambil merebahkan tubuhnya, masih asyik melihat langit.

"Oh ya Hinamori, selain untuk menjadi shinigami. Mungkin ada lagi yang kau cari dalam belajar? Sesuatu yang penting, misalnya…" tanya Hitsugaya. Hinamori menatapnya polos.

"Ada..!!" jawab Hinamori lagi. Hitsugaya kembali memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hitsugaya yang bangkit lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinamori lagi. Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana mencarinya? Baka huh," gerutu Hitsugaya sambil merengut sebal dan kembali merebahkan dirinya.

"Akan terus kucari, sesuatu yang penting itu pasti kucari walaupun aku akan terus tumbuh besar. Dan suatu hari aku akan menemukannya..!!" jawab Hinamori lagi dengan semangat.

"Oh, begitu. Terus kau akan memberi tahuku apa itu?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tentu saja, Shiro-chan selalu yang pertama..!!" jawab Hinamori polos, yang dengan sukses selalu bisa membuat Hitsugaya memerah.

**xXx**

**Asa made okiteitakatta**

**Modokashii kodomo no koro**

**Ima wa jikan ni owarete**

**Nemuru koto sura dekinai de iru**

**-**

_**Aku ingin tetap bangun sampai pagi,**_

_**Ketika aku masih seorang anak kecil yang tidak sabar**_

_**Sekarang aku mengejar waktu,**_

_**Jika aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali tidur**_

**xXx**

"Hoaaaah," Hitsugaya kembali menguap, sepertinya dia sudah mulai bosan. Perlahan laki-laki rambut putih itu menggaruk kepalanya, hampir saja dia akan kembali menutup matanya kalau tidak disiram Hinamori dengan air minum yang dibawanya…

BYUUUR

"Ap- ap- HEEEI..!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HINAMORI..!?" teriak Hitsugaya marah sambil melap mukanya dengan tangan. Hinamori mendengus.

"Lagian, malah tidur..!! Dari kecil udah sering molor begini, gimana besarnya nanti hah?" gerutu Hinamori sambil berdecak pinggang. Hitsugaya kembali mendengus.

"Huh, sok! Sendirinya suka bangun siang, udah gitu susah dibangunin lagi..!!" cerocos Hitsugaya kesal.

"Yaaaa, tapi pas aku seumuran kamu, aku terus bangun pagi tahu..!! Malah, aku jarang tidur. Aku suka menunggu pagi, weeee," balas Hinamori sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Hitsugaya tertegun.

"Me.. Menunggu pagi? Ngapain?" tanya Hitsugaya. Hinamori terkekeh kecil.

"Dulu, aku yang polos selalu tak sabar menunggu hari esok. Karena aku selalu berpikir hari itu berjalan sangat lambat dan membosankan karena tidak ada yang kulakukan," jelas Hinamori, dia terdiam sesaat.

"Tapi sekarang, aku sudah besar dan bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sadar, betapa berharganya waktu itu untuk menuntut ilmu agar tidak menyesal di hari tua. Sekarang, aku selalu merasa waktu berjalan terlalu cepat, bahkan rasanya malah aku yang mengejar waktu hehe," jelas Hinamori sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Sedangkan Hitsugaya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis diangkat, bingung tentu saja…

**xXx**

**Mikkannai sky chord**

**Mukashi nara atta no ni**

**Nakushita sky chord**

**Kimi ni oshiete hoshii yo**

**-**

_**Ini tidak cukup, perasaan langit**_

_**Walaupun kita bertemu di sini beberapa waktu lalu**_

_**Aku sudah kehilangan perasaan langit**_

_**Aku mau mengajarkannya padamu**_

**xXx**

"Jadi Shiro-chaaan, bagaimana? Sudah tertarik untuk belajar?" tanya gadis kecil berambut coklat kehitaman yang pendek itu sambil tersenyum. Hitsugaya kecil masih terdiam.

"Aku…"

"Jangan sampai mengecewakan langit dan jangan sia-siakan waktu yang berharga lhooo," jawab Hinamori sambil terkekeh kecil. Wajah Hitsugaya merona merah.

"Hehe jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan selalu membantu Shiro-chan kok," gumam gadis kecil itu lagi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau langit tidak berpihak padaku? Maksudku aku juga akan kehilangan perasaan langit?" tanya Hitsugaya antusias. Hinamori tersenyum melihatnya…

"Aku akan mengajari Shiro-chan agar tidak kehilangan perasaan langit,"

**xXx**

**Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori**

**Taisetsu na mono ga aru no**

**Kitto sore o mitsukerannai mama**

**Otona ni natte yuku nda**

**-**

_**Di sana pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih penting**_

_**Daripada pertumbuhan**_

_**Sementara aku masih tidak bisa mencari itu,**_

_**Aku pasti akan tumbuh besar**_

**xXx**

"Oh ya, Hinamori..!!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"Ng?"

"Kau bilang… kau akan mencari dan menemukan apa yang kau cari benarkah itu?" tanya Hitsugaya polos. Hinamori mengangguk.

"Pasti..!! Jangan pernah ragukan aku ya, Shiro-chaaan," jawab Hinamori sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hitsugaya.

"He… Hei lepaskaaaan..!!" ronta Hitsugaya, dan akhirnya dia terbebas dari penindasan (?) Hinamori.

"Lalu kalau aku? Apa aku juga bisa menemukan apa yang kucari?" tanya Hitsugaya memelas.

"Tentu, kenapa kau ragu Shiro-chan? Asal berusaha, semua pasti bisaa..!!" jawab Hinamori yakin.

Hitsugaya menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk dengan wajah merah…

**xXx**

**Zutto kono mama ja irenai tte**

**Wakatteru yo arukidase**

**Sotto nooto ni kaiteta moji wa**

**Kawatte nanka inai no**

**-**

_**Mereka bilang, semua tidak akan bisa seperti ini selamanya**_

_**Aku tahu itu, sehingga aku mulai berjalan**_

_**Kata-kataku yang secara rahasia ditulis di buku catatanku**_

_**Tidak akan pernah berubah**_

**xXx**

"Tapi Hinamori…"

"Hmm? Apa lagi?" tanya Hinamori yang (berusaha) sabar.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai sadar untuk belajar?" tanya Hitsugaya polos. Hinamori terdiam dan tertunduk sebentar, lalu dia mulai bicara.

"Dulu aku ini pemalas, tidak suka melakukan apa-apa. Sampai orang tuaku bilang, aku tidak bisa begini terus selamanya," jelas Hinamori. Hitsugaya tenang mendengarkan.

"Awalnya aku bingung, tapi akhirnya aku mengerti setelah mendengar banyak pendapat dari orang lain. Ya, aku harus belajar," Hinamori tersenyum pada Hitsugaya lalu dia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu seperti buku catatan.

"Ini adalah diaryku, Shiro-chan. Di sini aku menulis sebuah kata-kata dari tekadku yang besar," gumam Hinamori sambil membuka diary itu. Hitsugaya memperhatikan seksama lalu matanya membulat melihat kata-kata itu.

"Nah, bagaimana Shiro-chan? Ingat, kita-"

"A.. Aku mau belajar, aku mau menjadi shinigami..!! Aku pasti akan tumbuh besar..!!" teriak Hitsugaya spontan. Awalnya Hinamori kaget, tapi setelah melihat keseriusan dari mata hijau Hitsugaya. Hinamori tersenyum senang.

"Wah, baguslah kalau begitu..!!! Shiro-chan, ah bukan Hitsugaya-kun mau mulai belajar apaaa?" tanya Momo sambil tertawa jahil.

Semburat merah kembali muncul di kedua pipi laki-laki kecil itu…

**xXx**

**Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori**

**Taisetsu na mono ga aru no**

**Kitto sore o mitsukerannai mama**

**Otona ni natte yuku nda**

**-**

_**Di sana pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih penting**_

_**Daripada pertumbuhan**_

_**Sementara aku masih tidak bisa mencari itu,**_

_**Aku pasti akan tumbuh besar**_

**xXx**

5 tahun kemudian…

Tak terasa, lima tahun sudah berlalu. Banyak yang dialami Hitsugaya dan Hinamori dalam mengemban ilmu untuk menjadi shinigami. Siapa yang akan sangka? Kalau Hinamori yang rajin itu akhirnya menjadi fukutaichou divisi 5 dan Hitsugaya yang sama rajinnya hanya saja ditambahkan dengan kejeniusannya menjadi taichou divisi 10. Apalagi mengingat dulu mereka sempat terkenal sebagai pasangan teman dari kecil yang pemalas.

"Hei Hinamori," sapa seorang laki-laki kecil yang err (lumayan) tambah tinggi akhir-akhir ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hitsugaya Toushirou. Seorang gadis yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya itu dan berambut coklat di konde, menoleh ke arahnya…

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun..!!" teriak Hinamori Momo senang dan berlari kecil mendekati laki-laki berjubah kapten itu.

"Hei hei, panggil aku taichou..!!" gerutu Hitsugaya kesal. Cuma cewek teman dari kecilnya ini, yang tidak ragu memanggilnya tanpa memakai 'taichou' dan malah memanggil nama langsung. Yah, namanya teman dari kecil.

"Hehe, Histugaya-kun kabarnya gimana? Akhir-akhir ini, kayaknya udah jarang ngomong bareng ya," gumam Hinamori sambil tersenyum polos. Hitsugaya hanya ber'hn' ria.

"Oh ya, Hitsugaya-kun masih inget gak? Tentang sesuatu yang berharga yang harus kita cari? Aku masih bingung nih, kalau Hitsugaya-kun?" pertanyaan polos Hinamori sukses membuat wajah Hitsugaya (lagi-lagi) memerah. Dia menatap kesal pada teman kecilnya itu.

"Memang-"

"Hinamori, bisa tolong ke ruanganku? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," tanya Aizen tiba-tiba di belakang Hinamori.

"Oh, ba- baik Aizen-sama, dah Hitsugaya-kun..!! Kalau udah ketemu, kasih tahu yaaa," gumam Hinamori yang kemudian dia berbelok ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Hitsugaya mendesah pelan sambil memegangi rambutnya.

"Hhhh, dasar bodoh," gumam Hitsugaya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil, lalu dia berbalik…

"Aku sudah menemukannya dari dulu,"

"Dia cahayaku, langitku,"

"Langit yang harus kujaga perasaannya dan dirinya,"

"Karena memang itulah tujuanku belajar, menjadi shinigami…"

"Untuk melindungimu sebagai langitku, Hinamori Momo…"

Hitsugaya terus berjalan. Pikirannya selalu melayang di masa lalu. Sesekali senyum terulas di bibirnya yang dingin. Lalu sampai dia melewati sebuah ruangan dan melihat sebuah buku yang jatuh di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Hitsugaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sepertinya dia mengenal buku itu. Begitu Hitsugaya membukanya, dia tertegun sesaat lalu kembali tersenyum. Tulisan yang ada di buku itu tidak berubah dari dulu, selalu meyakinkan mereka berdua. Kata-kata itu, adalah…

**xXx**

**Kodomo no mama ja irenai**

**-**

_**Aku tidak bisa selamanya menjadi anak kecil…**_

**xXx**

-

-

-

-

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

**AAAAAARRRGH, APA INIII..!? DX *stress* Uuuh, jauh lebih gaje dari song ficku yang Rolling Star. Huwaaaa, fic apaan nih..!? Fluffynya aneh… (TT_TT) **

**Maaaf banget kalo fic ini aneh bin ajaib (?) Yah, tapi yang bisa kubilang semoga suka saja sih. Buat Sachie juga, semoga suka ya (^^)a**

**Ah sudahlah, boleh minta revieeeeeww..?? X3**


End file.
